A Special Time Of Year
by Pricat
Summary: It's the holidays so Dudley, Piggy and their little but unique family are celebrating it, meaning a lot of antics and family time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This came to me after listening to the songs from Okaf's Frozen Adventure, plus know that Dudley, Piggy and their family woukd enjoy the holidays, plus make them special for their kids like Deadly with Ellie and Jareth so one thing led to another in my mind.**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year, and the family are celebrating like trimming the tree among other things, which are going to be amusing.**

* * *

"Whoa, you guys check out the snow, let's go!" Jareth told Suki and Sumi his cousins.

"Yeah, plus our mom and dad, along with your dad are asleep." Suki said.

"Let's get in a snowball fight, before breakfast." Sumi replied.

It was the beginning of December meaning Christmas was approaching, which was making Dudley and Puggy's family very excited, especially Jareth, Suki and Sumi, plus it would be Dugli's first one along with Ellie's who was Deadly's adopted daughter so Jareth, Sumi, Suki were sneaking out of the mansion like house, as they wanted to play in the snow.

"Think fast, you two!" Jareth said throwing snowballs, as he had a good throwing arm, throwing snowballs which his cousins were dodging but gigglimg, because it was funny, unaware that one had hit one of the Windows, awakening Dudley, going to see where the kids were doing, checking into their rooms grinning.

He and Deadly grinned, finding the kids outside, playing in the snow, making them grin, stunning the kids hoping they weren't mad at them, hearing Deadly chuckle but snort at his son and nieces.

"Your dad and I were like this, when it was the holidays, and at yourvage." Deadly said.

"Awesome, but bet you were the champion of snowball fights, righ?" Jareth said.

"Oh yes your dad was, but let's go inside, and have breakfast, you three have school." Dudley said.

They were going inside the mansion like house, but Piggy was up tending to her and Dudley's infant son, Dugli who was in a highchair happy seeing his big siblings and Jareth, making them grin, sitting at the table eating breakfast, Pkus Deadly had went to get Ellie, making Dugli happy, making Dudley and Piggy chuckle.

Plus while the kids were at school, Deadly and Dudley were going to get the tree for their house, keeping it a surprise from the kids until later, seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi ready for school, since Dudley was taking them to school, seeing Jareth hug his dad while Suki and Sumi were hugging Piggy leaving the house.

"Is Ellie alright, as she seemed a little grumpy?" Piggy asked Deadly, after Dudley and the kids left.

"She was playing late last night, plus she had to get her flu shot." Deadly replied.

"Aww, but Dugli is making her happy, you know?" Piggy replied.

They saw Dudley return after a while, but he and Deadly were leaving to get the tree, plus chuckled seeing Dugli and Ellie curious about the decorations, thinkijg they were toys, seeing them rolling baubles aroubd like balls with their tails.

"The holidays are going to be special, you know?" Dudley said to Deadly while in the car.

"Yes, plus we have to make the holidays special, for our little ones." Deadly replied to him.

Dudley knew in the past before Jareth had came onto the scene, Deadly had not been a big fan of the holidays, preferring Halloween to Christmas, but he liked the holidays now and giving their little family gifts, knowing his brother was going to spoil Ellie seeing Deadly grin at his twin brother.

* * *

When they got home from school, Jareth, Suki and Sumi were excited seeing their foljs had gotten the Christmas tree making Deadly and Dudley chuckle along with Piggy at their excitement, after they told them what they did at school, plus Puggy was going to the studio soon for Up Late with Piggy making the kids get it, yet excited because they were going to decorate the tree with Deadly, making Dudley grin, knowing antics would ensue, seeing Dugli and Ellie playing together.

He "We have to go soon, but uncle Deadly is in charge, alright?" Piggy said kissing Suki and Sumi's heads.

"They're little angels, you have nothing to worry about, with them." Deadly said.

He saw Jareth pkaying while Suki and Sumi were doing homework, making an ornament for the tree, making Deadly choked up seeing what his son had put on it because it was of them and Ellie making Jareth worried, in case something was wrong, seeing his dad hug him, getting it.

"Well you and uncle Dudley say, the holidays are about family." Jareth stated making Deadly chuckle, plus was ordering takeout for them along with Suki and Sumi, but he was feeding Dugli and Ellie their dinner now, that way they could play while he and the others were eating, hoping that Dudley and Piggy were alright, humming while feeding Dugli seeing Ellie giggle.

"Uncle Deadly, when can we decorate the tree?" Suki asked him.

"After dinner, you two, but right now I'm feeding Dugli and Ellie." Deadly replied to his nieces.

After feeding both Dugli and Ellie, Deadly was putting both infant dragons in the pkaypen, so he could tend to Jareth, Suki and Sumi knowing they were excited about the holidays, like all kids this time of year, so was letting them be, plus relieved the food was here, seeing them at the table, telling him things, making Deadly chuckle, as he let them express themselves

After dinner, they were decorating the tree, having a blast doing it, making Deadly amused by this, hoping that things were alright seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi having fun, which always happened when they were with him, seeing Dugli and Ellie curious about what was going on, and saw their big cousins having fun, wanting to join in.

Plus Deadly's pet, D.J was wearing antlers making the kids giggle, plus Ellie was going after him, making Jareth worried seeing his dad let his little baby sister be, knowing Ellie was just playing, which Suki and Sumi thought very cute, knowing Ellie was still just a baby like Dugli, so was making chocolate milk for Ellie, which she loved plus she was getting chubby, just like typical dragons.

"Here sweetie, have some milk, as D.J wants some alone time." Deadly said sitting on the couch, withWhile Ellie on his lap.

Dudley and Piggy just got back at this moment, finding this cute and impressed by how the kids and Deadly had decorated the tree making them grin, as Piggy had Dugli on her lap, while Dudley was making cocoa for the kids to get them sleepy seeing Ellie sleepy which was cute, because Deadly was a good father to her, plus had a crib in his room for Ellie.

While Jareth, Sumi and Suki were getting ready for bed, Deadly was putting Ellie to bed, singing gently which Dudley could hear, grinning tending to Suki and Sumi, seeing Jareth running around like crazy, knowing Deadly could handle his son, seeing his twin brother chasing after his son which was kind of funny.


	2. Indoor Snow Fights And Ice Skating

"Sorry for driving you nuts and nearly waking Ellie and Dugli up." Jareth said to Deadly.

"I know you have trouble going to sleep, but it's alright, besides I am going to need your help." Deadly told him.

"With what, daddy?" Jareth asked, being like his father.

"The Labyrinth needs some festive cheer, despite the fact we celebrate the holidays there too." Deadly replied.

It was later that night, way past Jareth, Suki and Sumi's bedtime, yet Deadly was tucking his young son into bed, since some dragons like him and Jareth were more up during the night, so was tucking him in but could hear Ellie sleeping from his room seeing Jareth sleepy, which relieved Deadly so was letting him be going to his attic like bedroom and climbing into his bed.

Later that morning, he felt snowballs being thrown at him, waking up, seeing Jareth was doing it, along with his nieces guessing his son knew how to make it snow Ibside like he did, getting up, despite only getting a few hours of sleep joining in their game chuckling making his son and nieces happy, despite Dudley and Piggy being surprised by how cold the mansion like house was becoming.

"Somebody brought the snow indoors, but it wasn't me this time, I swear!" Deadly stated, pointing to Jareth.

"Alright, but I'm going to have to warm tne house up soon, if you know what I mean." Dudley told him.

"You mean you're gonna breath fire, like my dad?" Jareth said excitedly making Suki and Sumi just as curious.

"Maybe, because your dad nearly froze the entire house." Dudley told them, breathing fire as the kids were impressed, plus Ellie was clapping her little paw like hands at this, trying to copy, along with Dugli making both Deadly and Dudley chuckle.

"That was awesome, and nearly breakfast." Jareth told his uncle.

They were having breakfast, plus the kids were getting ready for school, plus we're excited about the holidays, humming to themselves, so Dudley was taking them to school, plus taking Dugli with them, buckling him into his car seat leaving the house so was hearing them singing along to holiday music on the radio, plus Dugli was curious about things wanting to go with Jareth.

"Sorry, but you're too little, Dugli." Jareth said before getting out of the car.

Dudley also had to go to the mall, which was why he had Dugli with him, but keeping an eye on him, plus Piggy was meeting him here so letting Dugli play in the play area, while he was drinking an eggnog latte from Starbucks seeing Piggy join him, seeing Dugli happy making her grin at her younger son saying that Deadly was with Ellie playing.

"The kids are at school, plus Dugli wanted to go, with Jareth." Dudley told her, seeing Dugli on his mom's lap but drinking milk hoping that the holidays would go well, burping the infant dragon male, but Dudley chuckled.

* * *

Later after school, Jareth, Suki and Sumi were having fun learning to ice skate, since it was the season for ice skating being the holidays so Dudley was helping them and rocking the earmuffs he wore this time of year, plus Deadly was joining in things since he and Dudley used to ice skate a lot as kids, so was seeing his son and nieces having fun, plus drinking cocoa, while tending to Dugli and Ellie who were playing with Gloria Stefan, who was Dudley's pet penguin.

"Yeah, your big cousins are having fun, ice skating, like you and Dugli having your own fun." Deadly told her, seeing Dudley grin at what was going on plus recording things on his phone, to show Piggy later seeing Dugli on his lap, but feeding Gloria Stefan after playing with Ellie and Dugli, so was getting hot cocoa to warm up.


End file.
